


Twilight's Sharingan

by AnimeDragon11



Category: The Legend of Zelda
Genre: I like the name Tsunami, Link is a female in this story, My OC: Keena Uchiha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDragon11/pseuds/AnimeDragon11
Summary: Keena finds herself waking up in a strange place filled with strange creatures. The whole land is covered in shadows and the Hero of Twilight can't do it alone, will this brave, sassy and sarcastic girl be able to save the land of Hyrule before it's blanketed in an eternal twilight?





	Twilight's Sharingan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keena finds herself waking up in a strange place filled with strange creatures. The whole land is covered in shadows and the Hero of Twilight can't do it alone, will this brave, sassy and sarcastic girl be able to save the land of Hyrule before it's blanketed in an eternal twilight?

**Twilight's Sharingan**  
  
**Summery**

**Keena finds herself waking up in a strange place filled with strange creatures. The whole land is covered in shadows and the Hero of Twilight can't do it alone, will this brave, sassy and sarcastic girl be able to save the land of Hyrule before it's blanketed in an eternal twilight?**

**Chapter One: Who Am I?**

**Keena's POV**

Through the darkness in my mind, I could feel a puddle of water underneath me. I slowly opened my eyes to see... a weird plant like thing trying to eat me. I quickly jumped back and let out a terrified scream.

"What the heck is that thing?" I thought to myself. I tried to regain my scrambled thoughts, but in the process I realized that the only thing that I remembered was my name.

"Hay, it's coming again!" A voice sounded. On reflex, my flew through some strange motion as I shouted something, very strange.

"Fire-Style, Fireball-Jutsu!" I yelled, as I watched as the fire jutsu raced towards the weird plant thing.

"Three Moons! That was Amazing!" I yelled, still wide-eyed at the events that had transpired. I then turned to a strange person who was garbed in clothes of forest green.

"Who are you? And what in the name of Naru was that?" The girl asked, tilting her head to the side. I just shrugged and gave my own confused look.

"What's your name if I may ask," I said, bowing politely to the girl in green. She smiled warmly and replied in a kind and quiet voice.

"My name's Tsunami. What's yours?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. I tried to rack my brain for my name but I drew a compleat blank. I sighed and frowned.

"I don't remember my name." I quietly admitted, as I looked down at my feet. Tsunami frowned in concern and after a few moments of silence her face broke out into a wide grin.

"Could I give you a name?" She asked, smiling shyly at me. After a few moments, I nodded my head.

"How about Keena? It means brave." Tsunami suggested, smiling brightly. I thought it over for several seconds before I nodded with a wide cat-like grin.

"I like it. Keena has a nice ring to it." I quietly observed to myself. That name sounds very familiar... but that doesn't make any sense. I frowned and looked up at the sky for a moment, then I turned back to Tsunami.

”What do we do now?” I asked, tilting my head to the side. Tsunami opened her mouth to speak, but she was cut off when her shadow suddenly moved. I yelped and on reflex I pulled out a Kuhni. 


End file.
